


Exploring her dominance

by ShyLittleMouse



Category: GWA- fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudible - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Begging, Cunnilingus, F/M, FemDaddy, Hair Pulling, M4F, Masturbation, Msub, Riding, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyLittleMouse/pseuds/ShyLittleMouse
Summary: Author's note- you're going for a confident tone.
Kudos: 1





	Exploring her dominance

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note- you're going for a confident tone.

uh... sweetheart?

can I talk to you about something for a moment?

no no... it's nothing like that.

it's just... I wanted to talk more about what happened last night.

I know we've been talking about exploring our kinks more and well...

your eyes flashed hot when I teased you by calling you, daddy...

it was surprising but... I'm not opposed to it.

yes... I'm being serious.

sweetheart...

do you want me to call you that?

cause I think you do... 

I think you want your good boy to please you...

don't you daddy?

[chuckles]

it makes me happy when you blush like that.

you can tell me to do anything you know.

mm... still feeling shy?

would a kiss help?

[kissing]

[firmer kissing]

[gasp]

fuck.

Hm?

[chuckle]

no... I liked that... you can do it again if you want.

oh, I'm more than sure.

I know you won't hurt me.

[groan]

yes... [moan] yes daddy... I like it when you pull my hair.

fuck... yes... I'll get on my knees for you.

let me take-

no?

why can't I?

you want me to beg?

but... daddy...

y-yes you're in charge.

please... may I take your pants off?

n-no?

why not?

oh... um... may I please take your pants off daddy?

[pants removal sound]

thank you-

not yet? but I thought you wan-

beg? you want me to beg more.

but I... [gasp]

yes, daddy, it feels good having my hair p-pulled like that.

I like it... [hiss of light pain as she does it again]

n-no I know my place...

say it?

my-my place is on my knees.

I'm to be u-used whenever and however you want.

[gasp]

please daddy... use me for your pleasure.

use my lips and tongue... use me to make you feel good... please.

[groan] thank you.

[oral]

fuck my face.

[oral]

please daddy.

[oral]

use me for your pleasure.

[oral]

more please give me more.

[oral]

fuck.

[oral]

[gasp] pull harder...

[oral]

cum for me daddy... please... cum for your boy.

[oral until she orgasms]

[she comes down slowly]

s-shit... that was...

no daddy it wasn't too much.

god... I fucking loved it.

you too?

I'm glad but...

please... daddy use me more.

I'll do anything you want just, please...

let me be a good boy for you and make you cum again.

take my hands off? but-

you want me to stroke myself?

yes, daddy.

[stroking]

l-like this?

[stroking]

*fuck*.

[stroking]

please...

[stroking]

daddy, I need your touch.

[stroking]

I'm so hard for you.

[stroking]

I need you to fuck me and make me yours.

[stroking]

please... 

[stroking]

just touch me. I need it so badly. take me. use me.

[soft thud and gasp/grunt] fuck. thank you, daddy. like this... on top of me...

[kissing]

[whispery] I need you. 

daddy please... ride me.

[moaning as she slowly sinks down on you]

god... fuck.

[kissing]

[moaning]

you feel so good around me.

[sex]

[kissing]

[sex]

I'm yours... fuck... I belong to you.

[sex]

do you like being my daddy... like taking control?

[sex]

[groans] using me to get off, having your good boy to use however you want...

[sex]

harder. fuck...

[sex]

I can take it, daddy.

[sex]

more... please... god.

[sex]

[kissing]

[sex]

yes, fuck... just like that.

[sex]

I'm- I need... fuck.

[sex]

daddy... I need to cum.

[sex]

Please say I can cum... let me cum...

[improv to orgasm]

[come down slowly]

[kissing and breathless] 

fuck... you are one good daddy...

[chuckle]

I absolutely mean it.

[shifting sounds]

[yawning]

mmm... yeah I'm a bit wiped.

can I snuggle your chest?

[happy sound]

thank you, daddy.

[breathing sounds]

[fade out]


End file.
